Horny Makeup
by Mugen no Kyouki
Summary: The beginning of Indecent Active Series. Aisha now already discovered how to lure the Infinity Sword, and it's succeed. Then something erotic will happened in the middle of their quest. (ElsAi, IS x DW) Sorry for the bad summary.


Phase: Alright, I really can't sleep well when I was thinking some indecent things. OH GOD, WHY YOU MADE ME LIKE THIS!? T^T

Elsword: Since your brain was tainted with perversion. =.=

Phase: Shut up! I'll make you fuck Aisha again this time!

Elsword: Why you little...

Phase: Who do you called 'little' huh? Ahem, anyways... the main character of this story is Infinity Sword and Dimension Witch so, hope you all enjoy it! :D And I don't have Elsword, by the way... =.=

...

Classes;

Elsword: Infinity Sword  
>Aisha: Dimension Witch<br>Others: Bla bla bla, just their 3rd classes, say it if you want

**Horny Makeup**

A day when Rena push Elsword and Aisha to running on some mission given by Emirate. Elsword's expression was different from usual. Usually he's always confident when running on a mission, but now he was brought to anxiety. He nervously gulped and hardly walking inside the Heart of Behemoth to get rid of Karis.

_Flashback_

"Hey Rena," called Aisha to the Night Watcher. "Oh yes darling~?" she cheerfully responded to the Dimension Witch. "Do I look sexy when I spell Magical Makeup? Some boys said I'm too sexy and horny, even without casting it." Tell the mage to the elf. "Oh c'mon... those brats were saying you sexy and horny... because they were trying to lure you back." Rena smiled warmly. "How about that Elbaka? Did he think I'm sexy enough to attract himself?" ask the mage to Rena. "Hmm... I'm not sure. Maybe in the end he'll call you 'bitch', 'whore', or 'slut' just like the last time he fought Chloe." Suddenly her mood was drastically decreased, and she ended with sulking at the corner. "There, there... that's just a possibility from me. I hope it won't turn bad..."

_End of Flashback_

Aisha still keeping her smirk while secretly staring at Elsword, whom had a nervous expression on his face. "C'mon, don't be too nervous like that~! You're not the Elsword I know for whole 2 months~" her voice was sounds alluring toward Elsword. "W-who's nervous? I-I just... sick, that's all! Agh, c'mon... why am I stuttering like this..." he groaned. 'Kehehe... I know you're lying Elsword~' thought Aisha while cheekily giggled.

"Maelstrom Rage!" Elsword throw his Conwell to several enemies then shatter them with the illusion of some other Conwell.

"Screw Driver: Tornado!" Aisha rush her staff and instantly create a distortion around her staff to deal damage at them.

"Sword Blasting!" he stab his sword, followed by others from his back.

"I won't lose by you. Supernova!" an energy whirlwind attacking many Incubus and Trax also Tentacles in the area.

"Tch. Final Strike! Sword Fall!" Elsword let out a black hole to suck some Incubus and Trax then exploded, followed by four sword fallen above them.

About 5 minutes later, they arrive at Karis's lair. Then the Queen of Succubus's True Form was awakened, also a Tentacle Core appeared in the middle of the area. "So, you two were made it to come in my den, huh?" ask Karis. "Yeah, and we're ready to ditch you like a huge garbage!" Elsword point his finger to Karis. "Watch your mouth, kid. Death Scythe!" Karis prepare several scythe and she's about to stab it at several marked area. "Els, watch out!" she push him out from the target, but sadly she's thrown to the air since the Dimension Witch was got onto one of the marks, then some chains breaking through Aisha, severely damaging her. She's now lying at the edge of the area, motionless. "Aisha!" the Infinity Sword ran toward her. "Aisha, you okay?" no response from the mage. "Ah~ Love... beautiful, but **pathetic**! Death Blow!" before some dark energy balls were about to downpour them both, Elsword pick her body with bridal style then dodging every dark projectiles that trying to hit them. "It's useless you old bitch! Blade Rain!" a huge sword was fall then hundreds of swords streamed all over area, damaging everything.

Karis severely damaged after Elsword's hyperactive was casted. "Agh, why you-..." her words got cut. "It's not over yet! Triple Geyser!" the core finally vanished, together with Karis. Elsword that exhausted, lean his head at nearby wall then leaning Aisha's head on his chest. "I hope she's not get the worst injuries- wait, why am I do care about her?" Elsword murmured. "Never mind then." He smiled and embrace Aisha's petite body.

About one hour later, Aisha woke up and realize that she was inside Elsword's embrace. She then deviously smirked once again and slipping her left hand into his grey pants, rubbing his not-hardened member with a little insidious way. Elsword's face now change to irritated one, as he softly gasped and open his eyes a bit. "Wha-! Aisha, you-...!" he stumbled but got stuck at front of the wall. "Oh easy there my Els~" Elsword realize that his grey pants was lost from his sight. "W-where is my pants? D-did you throw it at some place?" but Aisha put her finger on his lips, silencing him. "Shhh... please don't worry, I'm already store your clothes in somewhere." Elsword then also realize that his vest were gone too. "W-what the-... how can you-..." he still stumbled by her sudden act.

Elsword still got stuck at the wall inside the dungeon, staring at Aisha that start to strip her Dimension Witch outfit (that to me, it looks sluttier than VP's) and let a nervous gulp. "C'mon Els, don't be so nervous~" Aisha show an erotic smirk as she stepped closer to him. "How can I didn't feel nervous while you're dragging me into this situation..." he mumbled and let out a nervous laugh. "Let me taste yours Elsword~" she bent her body then start to kissing and licking his not-very-energetic cock till slowly it become sturdy. "Ah... Aisha, you're..." Elsword keep restrain his breath while slightly groaned. She then began to insert it inside her mouth. Aisha keep stroking her head and suck his cock. "Ahh... Aisha, if you suck me like that, I..." he finally let out a satisfied moan as he ejaculated inside her mouth. Aisha slightly coughed after his sudden burst. "Hey, you okay?" ask the redhead to the purplenette. "Nah... I'm okay. It's your turn now~" she lean her nude body on his, while Elsword give her disbelieve expression. "Eh? It's my turn now?" he blink many times. Aisha only gave him an erotic stare as if she say 'yes'. "O-okay then..."

First thing he did is groping her breast then placing two of his finger beside her nipple, fondling and squeezing it, making Aisha let out a soft moan. Elsword then start to kiss her shoulder then moving to one of her hardened nipple, while his hand dived into her underwear. Aisha's flinch a bit at Elsword's act and moaned. Elsword remove her underwear and toss it beside them then grinding his cock at her entrance, earning more moans from the Dimension Witch herself. 'Hehe... I've never know that she's look sexier when she was doing this stuff with me.' He smirked inside his mind as he keep grinding his manhood on her, and also pinch her hardened nipple and twist it. "Ahh... just do it already~" plead Aisha, wanting more pleasure. "So impatient aren't you?" Elsword tease her clit. "Ah! C'mon baka~!" but his smirk was grow wider and bring his lips next to her ear. "I want to say this to you... be my girl." He whispered as his tip was already kissing her entrance. "What are you talking about Baka...? I'm already yours." Elsword smirked once again then positioning his tip.

The Infinity Sword slowly push his cock deeper till his tip was hitting her womb. "So... deep. Keep going Els, do whatever you want as long as it make me feel so good." Elsword start to move in gentle pace, then gradually increase it. "Harsher!" plead Aisha. He move his hips a bit harder then gently caress her breasts. She loudly moaned since no one around the area could hear them, then grasp her own thigh and lift it. Aisha can felt Elsword's warm breath on her neck as his thrust become harsher and harsher, attacking her savagely until climax was about to come in minutes. "A-Aisha... I'm about to..." Elsword still moving his hips roughly then in several minutes his member was began to throbbing, and give Aisha a last thrust. She screamed as Elsword give her a hard burst of his seed, filling her inside. He pull his member out and then some of his cum were soaked from her entrance.

Then Elsword feel something strange and looking at his cock that already missing. "Whaaaaaattt!?" he yelled, making Aisha close her ears. "What happened Els?" ask the Dimension Witch to Elsword. "Why don't you just move?" a sweet voice rang from the dark place. "Not you again..." Elsword put his palm on the face. "W-what happened to you?!" Aisha shrieked, finally realize that Elsword's cock was no longer grinding her entrance. "Karis was steal it. Keep like that... I'm gonna give her punishment for being a bitch against me..." he evilly chuckled and motioning his hips up and down with fast pace. At the same time, Karis moaned by his separated member that thrusting her inside harshly. Elsword that got split with Karis, fingering Aisha's clit and inserting two of his fingers inside her, while his another hand keep fondling her breast. The trio moaned in unison as Elsword keep doing what he did for satisfying both girls.

_At the mansion..._

"Hey, where's Aisha and Elsword? It has been 5 hours, 30 minutes and 44 seconds they didn't return back!" said Add with detailed time. "I'm afraid something has happened between them..." mumbled Raven. "Yeah, I also have a bad feeling about this..." said Chung in lower tone. "Then find them both. Maybe they're end up with having sex inside that place." Said the Nasod Queen bluntly around the remaining members. All eyes shoot toward Eve with disbelieve look. "Huh... Raven, Rena, Add and Ara... go and find Elsword and Aisha." Commanded the female Nasod to them. "Since when are you give us a command?" ask Rena with grim face. "Since I'm your Queen after all..." reply Eve with arrogant expression. "Right away mistress." Raven and Add bowed then stepped to outside, followed by groaning Rena and confused Ara. "Eh, w-where are you going guys? H-hey, wait for me!" the Asura was about to chasing the trio, but she tripped at front of the mansion. Chung was just chuckling and turn his face to another side, suppressing his laugh, while Elesis putting her palm on the face. Eve still show her poker-face.

_Back to the Boss stage..._

Elsword keep fingering Aisha's and groping her breast, can't move further since he's still motioning his hips. He start to let out an impatient groan and stop moving. "Aisha, wait me in here for a minutes okay?" Aisha nodded then Elsword standing up and walk ahead to Karis. "Let's finish this..." he reconnect his separated member then grab her waist and move his hips harder than last time. "You... khh, naughty girl. Does it... really please you?" he groaned "Ah~ yes... Yes! Keep going~!" moaned Karis. Her dark purple eyes now become hazy with ecstasy. Elsword keep grinding his cock inside her till it start to throbbing again. "Kh, I... will let it outside..." he pull his member out then pour his cum on her back, several of it were landed on her hair.

"Now I'm done with you..." he took a step away then leaving Karis that exhausted. "Aisha~ ready for the round two~?" the Dimension Witch could only dumbfounding, not expecting that Elsword still have more stamina to do 'it' with her. Aisha bent her body down, make it sexier at front of Elsword's eye. He instantly grab her waist then inserting his stiffened dick inside her again. He then moving his hips in steady pace. "H-hey, this is not you... why are you move it so slow~?" complained Aisha. "I'm a bit tired after doing this stuff with that whore, plus..." he leaned forward and whispered. "I want to feel your inside more..." Elsword let out a smirk then moving his hips with moderate pace. "Yes~! Fuck me harder!" he push it rougher and rougher, make Aisha cried in pleasure. "Damn, is this Lady El's bless to you... that you have this sexy body?" grumbled Elsword in the middle of his sentence. "How 'bout that Aisha... do you love it? Ah, I'm gonna..." he release his load inside her again, while Aisha moaned loudly. They both finally collapsed, already running out of stamina. Elsword panted by his activities with Aisha. "Now I'm fully yours Elsword..." she whispered toward her 'boyfriend'. "So am I."

_At another side..._

Rena's eyes sparkling with joy as she saw them cuddling each other. Raven could only chuckled anxiously and shoot a random stare toward Rena. Then the Veteran Commander himself didn't realize that Add and Ara were gone from his side. "Oh hey Rena, where's that psychopath and the fox-girl?" ask the Nasod Hybrid to the elf. "Could it be...?" Raven put his palm on the face again and say one word.

"Intoxication..."

_The End_

Elsword: ...the HECK!? 2k+ words just for our Lemon?!

Phase: -groan and stretching his head- Yeah, yet usually I made a Lemon like another couple- though I'm always made Add x Ara, with 1k+ words.

Add: Whoa, whoa... don't tell me you don't want to write a lewd story about us again?

Phase: Bluntly, yes. Since I had no idea about it anymore, if you ask why.

Anyways, Read & Review! Oh, some note; the title of this story is based on what I think at Aisha's Battle Mage skill, Magical Makeup.


End file.
